Did You Have Your Fun?
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: "We need to stop running into each other like this" How can you forget someone who makes you feel so alive? After one night, Austin and Ally seem to keep finding each other again, it feels like fate that the universe wants them together. But can they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Did You Have Your Fun?**

 **Chapter One, Back Home Then?**

"I don't want to go home" I say with a joking pout on my lips to my mom as she packs her bag. When she told me we were going to LA for a few weeks in the summer I knew it couldn't last for ever, but with the sun, the sand, the guys... I didn't want to leave.  
"Me niether" she smiles, folding another shirt before dropping it in her suitcase. "But hey, Ally, you know we've still got today, tonight me and your dad were thinking of going to that Italian place we keep walking by. So the car is there if you want to use it, or you can join us. Your choice"  
"I'll get back to you on that one" I smile. It was only 3pm, we usually didn't eat till late so I still had so much free time to use up. "I'm going to change" I was still in a pair of comfy shorts and a very oversized Wolf Alice shirt I had put on after I had showered since being in the pool all morning had put so much chlorine in my hair it felt like straw.

I stand up from her bed where I had lazily thrown myself a few minuites earlier. I rush into my room to the walk in wardrobe where my things are still hung up, part of my protest about leaving. I grab a pair of high waisted black denim shorts which had a small tear in the left leg, and my crushed red velvet off the shoulder top. Quickly throwing them all on I tie my hair up in a messy ponytail and chuck on my worn Dr Martain boots, staple outfit for me. I quickly grab my purse, my John Lennon style sun glasses, my phone and my packet of cigarettes I had hidden well from my family this whole trip. I stuck both into my purse along with some money before making my way out.

"I'll see you late mom" I shout as I rush down the stairs to the front door.  
"Be careful" I hear her reply before I close the door behind me, turning to face the street as the sun blares into my eyes. Why did I have to leave all this behind?

* * *

Walking down the street is one of the very simple things I'm going to miss about LA, the people you see as you walk by. I was on the sidewalk right before the beach, there were stalls to my left, sand to my right and people everywhere. I walk past a guy, pink Mohawk on the top of his head, piercings running down his ear, the biggest smile on his face. A girl on a skateboard glides past me gracefully, her light brown hair whipping behind her. A man running a stall shouts to me how I should come try on the hats he's selling because "this snapback would look cute on you". The smell of hot-dogs, someone frying burgers on a grill near by, someone with a candyfloss cart nearby roles up the next persons cone, pink sugar swirling around like a hurricane. I can't wipe this smile of my face, I want to stay here forever.

"Hey, velvet girl" a voice shouts to my left. I look over, lowering the sunglasses that cover my eyes so I can see him a little better. A well built guy gives me a smirk, dresses in a black vest top and black shorts, a snapback turned backwards on his head showing just the tiniest bit of brown hair. He smirks again, beckoning me over. He didn't seem to belong to any of the stands so the chance of him asking me to buy something didn't seem very high, I walked over, too intrigued to walk away.  
"Can I help you" I smirk back, placing my glasses over my eyes so he couldn't tell how much I was looking at the ground out of nervousness.  
"You tell me." he says in a cocky tone before changing his smirk to a full smile. "What are you doing tonight?"  
"I... um..." I stutter, not knowing what to say since this was not what I expected. I could feel my cheeks going bright red as I struggled to form an actual sentence.  
"There's a gig" he says after a second, stopping me from mumbling more and looking like a complete idiot. "Tonight, at the board walk. Free entry with one of these" he smile, handing me a flyer. I giggle a tiny bit out of pure embarrassment. I look at his hand where he's holding a whole stack of flyers and I feel my face go bright red. He's just here to hand them out. Not to ask me out.  
I finally manage to form the word, "Cool" and beginning to turn away to carry on my walk. I sigh deeply, trying to cool myself down as I can feel my cheeks still burning up. I can't believe I thought he was asking me out. Way to go on your last day Ally, this is all you will remember when you think about this day for the next ten years. I fold the leaflet in half as I walk down the sidewalk, as far as I can go so the guy is out of sight.

* * *

After walking for ages I come across a couple of steps leading down to the beach. It's definitely more secluded then before, no stalls in sight, barely any people on the beach apart from a couple of girls sunbathing and about 4 guys playing football on the beach. I breath again, finally feeling a bit more normal. A rush of sea air blows my face as I inhale it deeply. Living in Colorado I rarely get to go to the beach so whenever I get the chance, I take it all in as much as possible. I sit down at the top of the steps, taking off my boots so I can play with the sand under my feet. Pulling a cigarette out of my purse I light it up, inhaling deeply and holding it as I watch the waves lap up the beach. I breath out, the smoke flying around my, twisting and turning before fading away. I pull out my phone, resting my cigarette lazily between two fingers while I check my messages.

 **Received** **yesterday at 3:41pm**  
 **Jake: Al's you know I'm sorry. Just message me back please.**

 **Received** **yesterday at 5:54pm**  
 **Jake: Ally?**

 **Received** **today at 10:25am**  
 **Jake: I know your back tomorrow Ally. I just hope we can meet up. I want to sort us out.**

 **Received** **today at 10:30am**  
 **Jake: I know technically there is no "us" right now. But I want to fix that. I've missed you. I know you said when you left you wanted some space and I've tried to give you it but its been almost a month now.**

 **Received** **today at 2:01pm**  
 **Trish: Jake asked me to text you. I'm typing now to try and get him to stop complaining at me. You take your time thinking about this, he shouldn't rush you, especially after how much of a dick he's been. Hope LA is still awesome! Enjoy it, you deserve a good time! Love you A x**

I should have known he would do this. I shouldn't have told him when I was coming back, then maybe I wouldn't have this pressure to go see him.

Jake and I had met at my friend Trish's house party last year, we got on amazingly. I instantly felt this connection with him, like I had never felt before. He asked for my number that night and I agreed, we texted day in and day out for a week, making plans to meet, before he just stopped talking. When I asked him why he wasn't replying he finally said, "I think we shouldn't see each other". From then on I thought we would just be friends until he asked me out one day. He took me on a long walk where we just talked for hours, suddenly all the things I felt before came rushing back, reminding me of how much I liked him. He kissed me that day. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first time I'd felt nervous, as he leaned in my heart was leaping out of my chest. We dated for around a month before our first break up. He said he wasn't ready for a relationship. It hurt like hell. I felt like I'd fallen for him, and it hit me hard. That's why when he messaged me a week later saying he messed up, I forgave him.

Four times we've been broken up now, all for stupid reasons which never last and we somehow end up back together. Before I left for LA we had a fight. He said our relationship couldn't last if I was away for practically a whole month. I was honest, I said if "our relationship can't hold together for three weeks then its not work having" and that's how I left things. If that's how he truly felt about our relationship then was it even worth having?

I lock my phone, knowing Trish will be fine if I don't reply, but knowing that Jake will text me again soon. The temptation to throw my phone is so strong buy I know I would regret it in the end. Instead I just open my purse and throw it back it. It collides with the paper flyer I was given, scrunching it. I pull it out, flattening it out across my knee so I can read it properly, careful not to get any ash from my cigarette onto the paper.

 **LIVE MUSIC - ONE NIGHT ONLY**  
 **STARTS 7PM TONIGHT**  
 **THE BOARDWALK**  
 **FREE ENTRY FLYER**

 **FOLLOW THE LIGHTS...**

I look at the image at the bottom of the boardwalk which I passed earlier on my walk. No sign of who will be playing, no sign of the type of music, nothing. Probably some dub step crap and a shitty DJ would be my guess. I roll my eyes as I take another drag from my cigarette.

I'm about to shove the flyer back in my purse when my attention turns to a football that rolls right next to me feet. I look at it for a second before looking up to see the group of guys just a little way down the beach laughing as they blame some guy called Riker for having a bad aim. I laugh as a guy with long brown hair and a bit of a beard pulls him into a headlock, messing with his light blonde hair. I look back down at the ball, knowing I need to throw it back at some point when I realise one of the guys is running towards me. I try my hardest not to stare but he has my full attentions.

As he gets closer I see that he's relatively tall, quite a bit taller then me. Light sandy blonde shaggy hair that falls over his face, some of it whipping behind him as he runs closer towards me. He's only wearing a pair of red shorts showing off his defined 6 pack. He's right next to me before I've even taken it all in.

"Sorry about that" he apologises with a goofy grin on his lips. I finally snap my attention back and look up at him, his chocolate brown eyes connect with mine for a second before I look away.  
"It's okay" I try and say calmly as I quickly fumble to grab the ball from my feet, the flyer from my knee falling onto the ground.  
"Let me get that" he rushes closer to me, leaning down beside me as he grabs the flyer, looking at it for a second before looking up, the smile on his face even bigger and even goofier then before, I can't resist smiling back.

"Trade?" I say, finally breaking the silence that had fallen as we just sat there smiling at each other.  
"Of course" he laughs, shaking his head, breaking the trance. His long hair flying around as he shakes his head, falling over his face. I quickly stub out my cigarette on the step before holding up his football which he slowly takes from me before handing me the flyer. He smiles again before getting up from his kneeling position and turning to walk away.

"You should come by the way" he quickly adds, turning around again to look at me.  
"What?" I ask, stupidly confused forgetting the flyer in my hand.  
"The gig. Tonight. The band, I'm... I've heard their good" he says, smirking to himself.  
"I'll try and make it" I smile before looking down at the sand, kicking it from side to side.  
"I'll keep an eye out for you" he says, as if suddenly gaining in confidence. He smirks again before holding up the ball and turning around to head back. In a sudden rush of adrenaline I decide that if he can gain some confidence then so can I.  
"What's your name?" I spurt out, maybe not as confident as I had hoped. He turns around abruptly, although the smile is still on his face. "I mean, just so I know who I'm looking out for?" I say, trying to be smooth, trying to salvage anything I can from this situation.  
"I'm Austin"  
"Ally" I reply, despite knowing he never asked.  
"I'll see you later... Ally" the sides of his lips rising as he says my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did You Have Your Fun?**

 **Chapter Two, One Last Night**

"MOM" I shout, bursting through the door to the house.  
"What?! What's up?!" she frets, rushing into the room from the kitchen, a look of panic on her face.  
"Nothing" I laugh.  
"Don't do that! You scared me!" she says, rolling her eyes before a smile appears on her face. She can never stay mad for too long which is why we get on so well. Even on the rare occasion I do something extremely stupid she forgives me within an hour.  
"I was just wondering if I could go to a gig tonight?"  
"Ohh, a gig? Sounds like fun! Where is it?" she asks, more excitement in her voice then me!  
"It's at the boardwalk by the beach" I reply, handing her the flyer I was given earlier.  
"That not far away. Sure, of course! Go for it!" she smiles, clearly happy I'd found something to do. I knew she wanted some private time with my dad tonight, I could read her like a book. "Doesn't really look like something you'd go to though?" she says, scanning the flyer.  
"I know, I didn't think so either at first. But then I found out its an actual band playing and not some crappy DJ so I thought I'd give it a shot"  
"Oh right. Who told you that?"  
"Just the guy handing out the flyers. I guess he could tell I was unimpressed when he handed me the flyer" I laugh as I lie. I could have been honest and told her that I met some guy on the beach and he told me it was a band. But I knew if I told her the truth I'd end up telling her that the reason I wanted to go tonight was to see Austin again. By bringing up a new guy, she would just bring up Jake and that was not a conversation I wanted to have.

My mom knew whenever me and Jake broke up, I told her every time. She kept telling me that we would work things out, she really liked Jake, they'd got on as much as me and him did. I guess that's what made me so sceptical now about getting back together with him. He could get on with anyone just as easily as he got on with me.

"Well I say go for it! Have some fun! Let your hair down" she smiles. "You really do deserve it Ally. Do you want the car then?"  
"No, it's only a short walk so I think I'll be okay. Thank you though" I smile, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around me tightly and holds me for a second.  
"SO!" she shouts suddenly, making me jump since her head was still on my shoulder so the sound bursts in my ear. "Can I help you choose an outfit?!" she asks, suddenly giddy with excitement.

* * *

After about an hour I had my outfit planned out. A 70's style high necked grey halter vest top with a strapless skin coloured bra so I didn't have to worry about the straps looking odd. I matched it with a pair or black highwaisted shorts so the vest tucked into the shorts nicely. I put a very oversized grey and black plaid shirt over the top just so I had something in case I felt cold later on. I went with my classic Doc Martin boots on my feet but decided to put on some black socks so you could see them rolled down at my ankles just before the boots.

"Perfect!" my mum giddily says to me. She had decided to do my hair and make up for me, my hair was now perfectly straight so you could see the ombre colours clearly running from dark brown to honey blonde. She'd done my make up naturally, with light brown eyes and winged eyeliner adding a pop to my face. "What do you think?"  
"I love it! Thank you!" I smile, amazed by how different I look with straight hair, it looks so long, running way down my back. I look so alike to my mom is unbelievable. I have always had naturally curly hair, it was either my favourite thing about myself or sometimes my worst enemy. My mom always had perfectly straight hair naturally, that was where the differences between us ended. We had the same dark brown eyes, the same rounded nose, even the same smile. I was honestly surprised when someone actually guessed she was my mom as she could easily just be my sister.  
"Any time!" she says with an innocent smile, shrugging her shoulders before looking at the watch on her wrist. "You should get going! It's already 6:30!"  
"You should get ready then! Don't want to keep dad waiting"  
"He'll understand" she laughs, grabbing some of the make up spread across my bed and stuffing it into her bag. "You have fun tonight! I'll see you whenever you get back, and don't be afraid to text if its crappy and you want to come eat with us" she says, kissing me on the cheek and rushing off to get ready.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk next to the beach it's so much quieter. There are still some kids running across the sand and into the sea as their parents are dozed off on a towel and a couple of young teenagers playing volleyball, refusing to admit defeat that its time to go in. The street is quieter too, most stalls being shut for the night. I take my time walking along, admiring everything all over again. I light up a cigarette, taking it all in. The grey smoke flying over my head, drifting towards the direction of the sunset. I stand there peacefully and watch it for a second. The bright orange fading into a beautiful vibrant red before disappearing into the night. We don't get sunsets like this back home so I want to admire it all.

Before I know it, the sun has gone and its darker. The kids begin to go in and the nightlife begins to appear. Bars and clubs near the beach start to open their doors and other people dressed up for the night start to appear, some surprisingly already drunk.

I decided to get moving again, walking towards the boardwalk which is lit up beautifully. Blue and red lights line the walk, alternating one by one. I walk down and hear the sound of people, jostling one another, shouting as they recognise someone, laughing in groups. I beging to think this is going to be awkward as I have no one to talk to but when I get to the end of the walk to the marquee set up, everyone is friendly.  
"I love your outfit!" says one girl to my left, stood with her friend. She had bright blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders in loose waves, wearing a black shirt reading Nirvana, with a crushed black slip dress over the top. She had fishnets covering her legs and black boots on her feet.  
"Thank you" I smile genuinely, surprised by the comment. "I love yours too!"  
"I've never seen you here before"  
"No, first time. I got a flyer from some guy on the beach"  
"That will have been my brother" she laughs. "Ryland!" she shouts, looking past me. Next thing I know a guy appears by my side, the same guy who shouted me earlier.  
"Velvet girl?!" he asks, a smile appearing on his face, different to the smirk he gave me earlier.  
"Velvet girl?" The blonde haired girl asks confused, clearly not knowing what happened earlier today.  
"Earlier when he handed me the flyer, I had a velvet top on, that what he called me to get my attention" I laugh, trying to make this situation feel a little less awkward. "My real name is Ally, by the way"  
"Rydel, and this is my brother Ryland. So, how long have you lived here? We're so used to seeing the same regular people whenever we have a gig, supprised I've never seen you before!"  
"Oh I don't live here. I live in Colorado, I've just been here for the summer"  
"Rydel! We need you on stage!" shouts a guy a few steps away, after a second I recognise his as one of the guys from the beach. He was playing football with Austin, the one who threw the ball in my direction.  
"Coming! I'll see you later?" Rydel says, rushing off into the direction of the guy, disappearing into the crowed before I can reply.  
"Enjoy the show" Ryland says to me, touching my arm and smiling before disappearing, leaving me on my own again. I turn to face the stage, the lights flashing all around, lighting up the crowed who jostle forwards, trying to get as close as possible. I decided to step closer, joining in with the crowed as they begin to scream and cheer. A couple of guys appear on the stage, one of them the guy with blonde hair who called Rydel away. She appears on stage a second later, taking her place behind the piano set up towards the right of the stage. The blonde haired guy, Riker I think his name was, takes his place to the left of the stage, swinging a guitar over his shoulder. Next a guy with long dark brown hair appears, a bass already round his shoulders, behind him a guy with light brown hair takes his place behind the drum kit towards the back of the stage. He twirls his drum sticks in his fingers, making the crowed cheer. I smile, knowing he can't see me smile at him.

"How we all doing tonight?" the dark brown haired guy shouts into his microphone. The crowed cheers back at him.  
"That was pathetic, don't you think Rocky?" Riker says in his microphone, making the crowed cheer even louder then before. "That's better!" Riker screams.  
"AUSTIN!" Rocky shouts, grabbing my attention instantly. I look up to see a mess of blonde hair rush onto the stage, a guitar swung around his shoulders, black skinny jeans on his legs, rips in the knees. A white shirt covering his chest, but a few buttons undone to tease the girls who were already screaming their heads off. He runs into place in the middle of the stage. I begin to laugh, seeing his mess of blonde hair covering his face from his panicked run.  
"Sorry guys" he laughs into his microphone. "Let's get to it! We are R5! And this... this is I Feel The Love!"

"I've gone too many nights  
Chasing the shadow of your silhouette  
Moving just to survive  
All that I wanted was to start again..."

As he sings I fall into a trance. It's incredible, the feel of the music flows through the crowd as they begin to sway. A few people find themselves crashing into each other, some take the opportunity and kiss the stranger next to them, maybe starting something new. There is an electricity in the air that I've never felt before. I decide that now I want to be part of this. I don't want to just stand by and watch, I want to take part. I begin to fight my way forward. A couple of people crash into me, I don't mind, they don't mind. We are all here. Right now, right here. And that is all that matters.

"I feel the love, I wanna get to know you  
I feel the love, let the past burn into the sun  
Can't get enough, so much I wanna show you now"

The crowed sings along as the song comes to an end. The energy doesn't die down and there's a wave flowing through the crowed. We all cheer as the song ends, the energy is strong from the band as well, already sweating from the heat of the lights and from jumping around the stage.

* * *

"You guys know we've only got time for one more song. It's not our show after all. So were going to end it as strong as we began. This is Dark Side! Thank you guys, we've been R5!" Riker shouts through the microphone while Austin quickly adjusts to tune his guitar. The music starts up again and the crowed scream.

"Let's talk about what's on your mind  
Leave out your famous dream, oh  
You say your man don't take the time  
Don't see no fancy ring, ah yeah..."

Everyone starts to sing along with Austin, clearly having heard the song before. I feel like an outsider, unable to be part of this moment, knowing I know none of the songs tonight. But still I sway and dance along with the crowed. Content with the moment, electrified by what could happen next.

As we dance I feel a hand land on the lower half of my leg. Confused, I stop for a second and turn to see an older man, around 25, stood behind me. He has a goofy smile, but not a good one, one clearly caused by alcohol and his stare makes me feel uncomfortable. His long black hair is shaggy and stuck together from sweat. His eyes wander around me, trying their hardest to see straight. I give him a look of disgust, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone but his hand continues to rise up my leg before it appears on my ass. I push his hand away but its only a second before he tries again, another hand appearing on my waist. I push his hands off again, gaining the attention of a couple of guys next to me. They look confused for a second before they see my uncomfortable expression and this guys hands on me. They give me a questioning look, and I know they're trying to ask "do you want some help" without saying anything. I nod my head, too worried to say anything either.

Quickly, one of the guys grabs the drunk guy by the wrists and shoves him off me. He stumbles, almost falling over but being caught by the people behind him and the shout suddenly out of shock. For a second I think they are about to fight as the drunk mans expression changes to one of anger. He stands, composes himself as the guys who helped me prepare themselves to fight. Everyone's attention around us shifts from the band to the guys. The singing coming from Austin begins to become quieter.  
"Don't touch her!" a voice shouts next to me. The drunk man, clearly trying as hard as possible to stand up right just rolls his eyes before fixing his shirt and pushing his way through the crowed to leave.

"Thank you" I say to the guys who helped me. They nod their heads sympathetically towards me as I realise everyone is still looking my way. I feel my face go red with embarrassment as I begin to back my way out.

"Ally?" A voice says very loud. It takes me a second to realise that its coming from a stage, where Austin is now turned, looking directly at me. The music has stopped before the song fully finished... all because of me. He looks at me confused for a second before dropping the expression to one more friendly. He lowers his hand from the stage, willing me to grab it. I nervously walk forwards before taking his hand which is clammy from playing. He pulls me up onto the stage so I'm stood next to him, my back to the audience. "Are you okay?" He asks, concerned. I nod my head, refusing to say anything since I knew words wont going to form any time soon. "Come one" he says, squeezing my hand which he was still holding.

"Sorry about that guys..." I hear Riker apologise as me and Austin walk off the stage into the back. I stop listening to the apology as we go outside through the back of the marquee. It was dark outside now, a cool breeze hitting my face, allowing me to breath again.

 **Please Review! I could really use the feedback!**


End file.
